Neovladatelný
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Edward během svých divokých let. Edward plížící se nočními ulicemi. Edward lovící lidi.


**Neovladatelný**

Mladá, sotva osmnáctiletá dívka rychle kráčela ztemnělými ulicemi a její tvář se stáhla ještě větší úzkostí a ona ještě trochu zrychlila pokaždé, když za sebou zaslechla ty rázné mužské kroky o kousek blíže. Měla strach. Ano, měla vědět, že není dobrý nápad jít v noci domů sama. Ale ona nechtěla nikoho obtěžovat, byla si jistá, že to zvládne. Jenže teď tady nebyl nikdo jiný než ona a ten muž za ní, který se každým okamžikem přibližoval…

Netušila, že se za nimi v nočních stínech nepozorovaně pohybuje ještě někdo. Chlapec krásný jako obrázek, téměř děsivý ve své dokonalosti. Chlapec tak silný, že by jim oběma zlámal kosti jako nic a příliš rychlý na to, aby před ním mohli utéct. Chlapec nevypočitatelný, nepřemožitelný, neovladatelný a žíznivý.

Dravec mocnější, než si jen dokázala představit.

xXx

_Notak, zlato, neutíkej mi…_

Edward se téměř zachvěl odporem. Nedočkavost, chtivost a stoupající vzrušení zřetelně čišely z každé myšlenky muže, který se teď obezřetně rozhlížel kolem sebe chabě osvětlenou ulicí, aby se ujistil, že v dohledu není nikdo, kdo by mu mohl překazit plány. Tmavé vlasy mu zplihle spadaly do očí, na sobě měl dlouhý odrbaný plášť a když se, zjevně uklidněn nedostatkem svědků, pohledem znovu zabodl vystrašené dívce mezi lopatky, objevil se v jeho výrazu pokřivený úsměv. Zrychlil.

_Ty víš, že tady nikdo není, že?_

Ani si nevšiml, že jen pár kroků od něj se v hlubokém stínu, kam nedosáhlo světlo lampy, vyčkávavě krčí někdo, kdo pozorně sleduje každý jeho pohyb už více než hodinu. Měl jiné starosti. Přemýšlel, kam přesně tu dívku odvleče a co s ní udělá. Má jí zakrýt pusu, nebo ji nechá křičet, až si ji bude brát? A co říct jí, že tohle je poslední noc jejího života? Žilami mu koloval adrenalin a žaludek se mu svíral očekáváním.

Edward čekal. Stále měl na paměti ten slib, co si dal, a tak jen čekal a poslouchal, snaže se ignorovat to bodavé pálení žízně ve svém hrdle, jak její intenzita vzrůstala, bylo těžší a těžší zůstat klidný a neprozradit se. Musel si být jistý, než udělá něco, co už nepůjde vrátit.

Vždyť kdyby na všechno zapomněl a poddal se jen svým smyslům a potřebám, kdo ví, jak by to skončilo? Ta dívka voněla daleko lépe než muž, který ji pronásledoval. Kdyby dovolil své žízni, aby ho ovládla, nejspíš by ji zabil. A to nechtěl. Oč by byl potom lepší než ti všichni, které už zabil, přesvědčen o tom, že světu prokazuje službu? Nebyl by snad stvůra, kdyby využil svých darů, aby připravil o život nevinnou, vyděšenou dívku, zatímco muže, který ji chtěl zabít z touhy po nadvládě, by nechal odejít bez trestu, nestal by se netvorem? Copak by se dokázal podívat svému otci do očí, kdyby jeho vědomí tížil takový hřích?

Díval se, jak se vzdálenost mezi lovcem a pronásledovanou dívkou každým okamžikem zkracuje a očekával tu chvíli, kdy se to zlomí, kdy už nebude moci nadále jenom přihlížet a zasáhne jako strašlivý anděl pomsty. Až budou jeho duhovky dokonale černé a on už nebude schopen déle odolávat žízni, až se ten muž dostane příliš blízko…

„Kampak?" muž polohlasem zavolal na dívku a zrychlila krok, aniž se ohlédla. Srdce se jí rozběhlo ještě rychleji než doposud, Edward slyšel až ze své skrýše jeho bušení. Stejně jako mysl plnou hrůzy a mužovu zbloudilou myšlenku.

_Uvidíš, kotě, bude se ti to líbit. Třeba mi ještě poděkuješ…_

Během zlomku vteřiny se Edward mihl ulicí a než si muž stačil uvědomit, co se stalo, držel ho pod krkem a tiskl ho zády na zeď desítky metrů daleko od prchající dívky. Plynová lampa osvětlovala jeho tvář a on na sobě cítil mužův šokovaný pohled.

„Tohle se ti bude líbit, uvidíš," zašeptal Edward temně, opakujíc přesně jeho slova a nepřestávaje ho drtit ve svých rukách. Jemně se pousmál nad strachem zastřenými myšlenkami muže, který právě pochopil, že se z něj, lovce, stala kořist. Kořist většího a silnějšího zabijáka.

Bez dalších zbytečných slov se Edward naklonil blíže k němu a ponořil se do jeho hrdla, zuby ostrými jako břitva bez odporu překonal překážku v podobě kůže a svalstva a za okamžik už se topil v té horké krvi, která vytékala z rány, plnila jeho ústa a hasila oheň v jeho krku, zatímco mužovy tmavé vytřeštěné oči byly upřené kamsi za něj.

Edward odstoupil a pustil skleslá ramena, která až dosud pevně tiskl k hrubé stěně. Bezduché tělo se svezlo na vlhkou zem, ruce rozhozené, srdce tiché, překvapený pohled nepřítomný, bez zranění, kromě ošklivě potrhané rány na krku, bez jediné kapky krve, která by kolovala žilami…

Bez ohlédnutí se ztratil ve tmě. Jeho hlad byl nasycen, žízeň ukojena. Protentokrát.


End file.
